cayomfandomcom-20200213-history
Top July Opening Weekends
1. Knightfall - 167,482,193 2. Prince of Persia: Golem of Dunes - 154,281,612 3. Captain America: Iron Curtain: 140,503,039 4. Final Fantasy: Clash of Empires – 130,869,748 5. Indiana Jones and the Atlantian Quest - 128,747,063 6. Pirates of the Caribbean: Blackbeard's Revenge - 125,952,833 7. The Phryexian Wars - 124,392,384 8. Pirates of the Caribbean and the Legend of the Old Map - 119,944,914 9. Pirates of the Carribean: The Quest for Atlantis - 115,333,757 10. The Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark: Part II - 114,538,770 10. Marvel's Civil War - 114,217,408 11. X-Men: Zero Tolerance - 107,524,861 12. Final Fantasy: Ascension Of The Sorceress - 106,980,287 13. Final Fantasy: A Dream of the Fayth - 104,965,781 14. Sky’s Flame - 102,566,321 15. Halo: Web of Treachery - 100,764,338 16. Halo 2 - 98,502,129 17. Captain America - 92,890,575 18. Kingdom Come - 88,344,508 19. Knahera: Land of Dreams - 88,321,919 20. Roger Rabbit 2 - 88,178,503 21. Final Fantasy: The Magicite Wars - 86,773,421 22. Kamigawa: Ghost Of The Realm - 85,060,271 23. The Nation - 85,012,994 24. Spy Girl: The 2nd Mission - 84,201,149 25. Rise Of The Machines: The Valley Of Black Sand - 83,770,496 26. Halo: The Fall for Reach - 83,001,101 27. Kamigawa: The Last Alliance - 82,956,768 28. Superman: Apokolips - 81,560,316 29. Angel of Vengeance - 80,425,612 30. Space Mountain - 80,397,013 31. Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark: Part I - 80,291,832 32. Captain America 2 - 80,109,037 33. On the Run - 75,449,192 34. X-Men: Extinction Agenda - 73,033,7543 35. Matador - 73,029,834 36. Halo: Into the Fire - 72,546,794 37. Medal of Honor - 72,463,983 38. The Mad Man's Game - 69,227,457 39. Tales Of Symphonia - 68,004,939 40. Deep in the Amazon - 67,745,959 41. The Bourne Extremity - 66,291,683 42. Omega - 65,392,120 43. Musical Notes - 64,511,522 44. Framed - 64,320,131 45. Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator - 64,023,456 46. seagulls - 64,019,044 47. Desperate Housewives - 63,900,182 48. Sea Of Monercha - 63,800,588 49. The Ultimates - 63,422,875 50. Tough Life 3 - 63,200,879 51. Austin Powers: Love and Let Shang - 62,776,346 52. Sevion 2: The World Beyond - 62,380,946 53. Day Zero - 62,171,800 53. Bionicle 2 - 61,863,978 54. Final Hour - 61,045,983 55. Under the Gun - 60,301,288 56. Starfox: Command - 59,932,194 57. Legend of Hartwick - 59,804,284 58. Planet of the Nuclear Holocaust - 59,401,983 59. Ghost Soldiers - 59,142,199 60. Dog World: Bark if By Sea - 59,071,004 61. Perfect Dark - 58,799,943 62. Mr. And Mrs. Smith: The Second Honeymoon - 58,674,377 63. Mass Effect - 58,313,230 64. Code Lyoko: Virtual Battleground - 58,208,921 65. Godzilla Returns - 57,092,384 66. The Land of Kamigawa - 56,720,834 67. Men in Black: The Begining - 56,493,488 68. Dog World - 55,511,501 69. Men in black 3 - 55,505,006 70. Dragonball: Clash of the Saiyans - 55,390,195 71. The Golden Scroll - 55,322,100 72. The Hungry City Chronicles - 55,002,331 73. Bermudas - 52,368,741 74. Armor - 51,772,548 75. Starfox: Assault - 51,297,880 76. Falling Star - 50,873,225 77. The Martian Chronicles - 50,823,644 78. Defying Destiny - 50,506,328 79. Prophet - 50,329,002 80. Rebellion - 50,293,446 81. Xenosaga: Episode I - 50,244,499 82. Alien 5 - 50,126,683 83. Star Trek: Invasion - 49,512,092 84. Voltron: The Final Battle - 49,061,775 84. Bionicle - 48,742,661 85. The Picture - 48,627,059 86. Nightmare - 48,623,499 87. Capone - 48,482,234 88. Austin Powers in Autopussy - 48,363,646 89. Superman: Red Son Ascendant - 48,039,596 90. VerneShot - 47,925,138 91. Castlevania - 47,844,411 92. The Drive to Save a Legend - 47,358,767 93. Grand Theft Auto - 46,615,293 94. Let's Save America - 46,304,495 95. Young Harker - 45,285,988 96. Silver Sword - 44,564,463 97. The Flash - 44,492,544 98. Three Musketeers - 44,349,399 99. Damage Control - 44,265,053 100. Used Guys - 44,012,357 101. Sea of Clouds: Island of Dreams - 43,526,235 102. Gundam - 43,447,616 103. Warnchild - 43,101,135 104. AVP 2 - 42,719,200 105. A Man, A Plan, A Canal, Panama - 42,525,692 106. Iron Man 2 - 42,502,340 107. Pokemon League Championship - 42,422,839 108. Barry Trotter and the Dead Horse – 42,366,472 109. The Shark Mutiny - 42,297,855 110. Boneville - 42,183,295 111. Star Fox - 41,272,849 112. Lights, Camera, Action! - 40,942,834 113. Rainbow Fish - 40,924,834 114. Fort Knox - 40,503,397 115. Wonderland - 40,256,789 116. Land of the Corpses - 40,021,409 117. Bad Teachers - 40,001,293 118. The Subspace Emissary - 39,761,899 119. Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - 39,645,327 119. The War: Ender’s Prophecy - 39,520,188 120. Vive la Liberté - 38,740,615 121. Welcome To The Neighborhood - 38,577,289 122. C-3PO & R2-D2 - 38,566,283 123. Drive - 38,252,678 124. The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger - 37,487,050 125. Cowboy bebop - 37,432,105 126. Brother vs. Brother - 37,426,722 127. Wars of Men: Vengeance - 37,423,455 128. USS Seawolf - 37,036,402 129. Clash of the Titans - 37,012,102 130. Oceans Ten - 36,648,543 131. Being a gladiator - 36,613,907 132. The Odyssey - 36,531,024 133. Master and Commander: The Ionian Mission - 36,185,994 134. Human Rights - 36,114,230 135. Barry Trotter - 36,102,455 136. Something Beautiful - 35,529,128 137. Super Penguins - 35,454,081 138. Final Fantasy: The True Legend - 35,295,260 139. In The White House - 34,986,214 140. Jaws - 34,968,959 141. The Numerator - 34,024,299 142. Without a trace - 33,498,043 143. Iron Man - 33,422,521 144. Animal Crossing - 33,311,921 145. Sinbad in the Island of the Lizards - 33,206,301 146. The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side - 33,020,021 147. F-Zero X - 32,471,675 148. Alas, Babylon - 32,230,439 149. Legend of Zelda: Ocarnia of Time in 4D - 32,019,394 150. World in the Abyss - 32,001,383 151. Street Fighter - 31,002,349 152. Reptile Party - 30,556,478 153. Pokemon - 30,337,458 154. Barry Trotter and the Invisible Attempt To Cash In - 30,300,675 155. The Peasant King - 30,244,725 156. Devil May Cry - 30,221,355 157. Jet Force Gemini - 30,199,723 158. Famous Last Words - 29,569,081 159. G-Unit - 29,318,475 160. Scarecrow - 29,253,888 161. Mafia Turned Cop - 29,159,130 162. Carl's Nightmare - 28,709,142 163. iCarly's Big Movie - 28,664,382 163. League of Unlikely Heroes - 28,600,493 164. Peridion - 28,454,322 165. Rhapsody In Blues - 28,024,991 166. Street Magic - 28,015,994 167. One Man's Trash - 27,921,650 168. Celestial World - 27,703,519 169. King Kong vs Godzilla - 27,493,923 170. Jewel Quest - 27,404,983 171. Freedom Ship - 27,164,789 172. The Big Boss - 27,072,346 173. The Rigged Awards - The Rigged Awards: 27,024,148 174. Sharks - 27,004,861 175. Dr. Carter and the Wheels of Salvation - 27,004,104 176. Call of Duty: Misfire - 26,881,982 177. Secret on Monkey Island - 26,592,103 178. The Fresh Prince: Return To Bel-Air - 26,150,273 179. Bag of Bones - 26,129,357 180. Sean's Big Day - 26,070,384 181. Starschy and Hutch - 26,052,981 182. 1912 - 26,002,121 183. Bowlarama - 25,602,850 184. Charlie Bone and the Invisable Boy - 25,553,274 185. All That Matters is Love - 25,549,001 186. Phantasma - 25,315,845 187. Generation Portal - 25,277,881 188. It's Not Over - 25,103,407 189. Presidential Parameters - 24,933,944 190. Determine to Walk - 24,713,200 191. Ratchet & Clank: No Turning Back - 24,113,034 192. One Past Chimmery Rock - 24,027,186 193. The Bounty - 23,971,176 194. Harrison Bergeron - 23,441,995 195. A Midsummer Night's Euphoric Dream - 23,417,629 196. Rosa Bela - 23,252,883 197. MIA - 23,225,491 198. Disney's Camelot - 23,185,424 199. Redemption of a Soul - 22,871,641 200. Enemy - 22,123,949